


Fairy Lights

by ptork66



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptork66/pseuds/ptork66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain James Tiberius Kirk has become increasingly gloomy as the holidays approach. To Spock, this is unacceptable, and he must find a solution and bring the light to Kirk's eyes once more. He would do anything to see him smile.</p>
<p>Written for 2010 K/S Advent Calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Lights

Spock knocked on the door and promptly clasped his hands behind his back, staring straight ahead as he waited for an answer. He tilted his head and briefly considered the Human phrase "felt like hours", almost wishing he could experience time as Humans seemed to, illogically and sentimentally. His lips thinned as he pressed them together, his mind supplying him with the exact length of time he'd been waiting for his Captain to open the door, 10.3 seconds, longer than he usually waited.

A further 5.8 seconds later, the door slid open, and he watched as Kirk leaned against the wall. He raised an eyebrow. "Captain. I have come to speak with you. May I enter?" Kirk nodded and moved aside, and Spock stepped in, carefully keeping his hands behind his back and out of his Captain's vision.

He surveyed him, noting the presence of the unsightly purple bags under his Captain's eyes indicative of sleepless nights and the scowl that had marred Kirk's features since the Earth calendar had turned to December and the crew had begun to make preparations to celebrate their winter holiday traditions. He lifted his chin as he continued to subtly watch his Captain for other small signs that would give further clues to his friend's mental state.

"Captain, I have reason to believe that you are compromising the crew through your emotional state. You have reduced five crewmen to tears in the last thirteen days, productivity decreases by 5.71% every time you are present and overseeing work, and I have heard...rumours that there is an increasing reluctance among the crew to even speak in your presence. Your demeanour is causing them to display signs of nervousness and hesitance, neither of which are traits becoming members of Starfleet. Both your and the crew's behaviour has puzzled me. I spoke to Doctor McCoy, and he informed me that the holidays are a time for Humans to celebrate family and share good memories in the company of loved ones. I realise you have no family ties; thus, these holidays may be...difficult...for you. I wish to rectify this state of affairs."

Spock ignored the smouldering burn of anger in Kirk's eyes and the deepening scowl on his friend's face to hold out his hand, a small box in his palm. "You will meet me in my quarters in five minutes," He ordered, no room for argument in his voice. "If you do not, I will be forced to relieve you of command until you have recovered, and I have no wish to be Captain of this vessel, no matter how temporary. I am content in my place as your First Officer."

He only waited until Kirk had taken the box, then he turned on his heel and left his Captain's quarters. He trusted that his Captain's strong curiosity would lead him to open the box, and that same curiosity would drive him to seek out answers – answers that only Spock could provide. He suppressed a smirk and quickly readied himself for Kirk's arrival, breathing in the strange scents that now filled his quarters.

Precisely five minutes later, a knock sounded at his door, and he called for his Captain to enter. "Welcome," He said, looking up from where he sat cross-legged on the floor. "Come." He spread his arm out to indicate a spot near to him.

Kirk's fingers clenched around the bronze key he'd found in the box, and he sat heavily in the space Spock had asked him to sit. "What is this?" He asked tightly, the glow of the small white lights reflecting in his eyes as he glanced around the room again, settling on the tastefully decorated tree. His eyes narrowed. "Is that a real tree?" He asked, the note of incredulity clear in his voice. "How the hell, Spock..." He looked back to him. "What's going on?"

Both of Spock's eyebrows raised. "I am merely giving my Captain what he needs to function normally." He twisted around to pick up a rather large, wrapped present, setting it in Kirk's lap. "It is traditional for Humans to celebrate a holiday known as Christmas on this day, correct?" He looked to Kirk for confirmation, though he already knew his statement to be true. "And is it not traditional to spend this day with those close to you and exchange gifts?" He held up a hand as it looked his Captain was about to speak. "I have no family left. My planet is gone. Though Vulcans do not celebrate this holiday, Humans do. You are a Human without family, without any one of your kind to share this with. So I will be your family. The relationship between a Captain and his First Officer is that of brothers. We are like family. Open it."

Kirk could only stare as Spock gave a rather lame explanation, though he couldn't help the twinge in his heart at the sentiments. He glanced to the decorations again, the room illuminated only by strings of white Christmas lights around the tree and around the walls. He sighed and dropped his head to look at the carefully wrapped present. It was so beautifully and perfectly put together that he almost couldn't bear to undo the perfection, but his fingers had a mind of their own.

He took his time, holding his breath as he worked to take off the wrapping without tearing it. The paper finally fell away to reveal an old wooden chest. He attempted to lift the lid, only to find it locked. He brows pulled together, and he reached for the key he'd been given earlier, fitting it into the lock and turning. He smiled when he heard it click, and he opened it. He frowned when he found only another box. He took it out, opening it, to find yet another.

His eyes shot to Spock's unreadable face, and he glared at him momentarily before opening that box, only to find another one. He sighed and set the previous boxes aside, focusing on the tiny one in his hands and hoping as he opened it that it would reveal something different this time.

His breath caught as he found a simple, yet elegant, circular band of intertwined metals, perfectly smooth and fit together. He picked it up to study it in the low lights. His throat suddenly went dry, his heart picking up speed as it thawed for the first time in weeks and began to beat too fast. He swallowed thickly. "What is this?" He asked quietly, eyes glued on the ring as he was too afraid to look at Spock.

Spock watched Kirk intently, waiting to see his reaction. He nodded. He'd been expecting the question. "It is a ring, Jim. I believe there is a Human tradition that calls for the giving of a ring. My Mother spoke of it. I believe I am now required to ask you a question, and you are obliged to answer me." He breathed deeply, gently pushing down the emotions he fought so hard to control in his life. "Will you, James Tiberius Kirk, do me the honour of marrying me?"

Jim threw his head back and laughed. "Are you _serious_ , Spock?" He chuckled and opened his eyes to meet Spock's eyes, his laughter suddenly dying out as he saw the seriousness etched onto Spock's. "Oh. Uh..." He broke out in a cold sweat and wiped his palms on his jeans. "You can't marry me, Spock, you hardly know me. You don't know anything about my past. You don't know...anything."

Spock clasped his hands together in his lap. "I know enough," He replied. "I do not need to know everything about your past in order to desire you as my mate. I know you in your present, and I am able to judge your character. I believe we are 99.9% suited for each other, intellectually and...otherwise. Your mind calls to me, and I know you better than you think. You are not as unreadable as you wish to be. You are not Vulcan, James Kirk, you are Human. I wish to stand by your side at all times, in all situations, no matter your past or future."

Kirk laughed again, running a nervous hand through his hair. "Well," He said, "what am I supposed to say to that? You've kinda cornered me and picked the most romantic setting...offering me true love and eternal companionship..."

Spock couldn't help the raise of his eyebrow. "I believe you are supposed to respond to my query with 'yes', if that helps, Captain."

Jim looked down at the ring he still held in his hand. After several long moments, he nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess I am." He met Spock's gaze as he slid the ring onto his finger, somewhat surprised how well it fit him, until he remembered just who had given him this gift. He slowly started to smile. "Yeah, I say yes, Spock. I'll marry you. But this doesn't seem very Vulcan. When do we get to do that? Do I get a present then, too?"

Spock's lips turned ever so slightly up. "We shall discuss the Vulcan customs at another time. For now, let us celebrate this holiday in the way that Humans do. Would you care for a glass of 'eggnog'? Doctor McCoy has assured me this mixture should be safe for you to drink. He threatened me with dismemberment should I send you to his Sickbay with an allergic reaction on Christmas Day."

Jim laughed, and it was music to Spock's ears. "That sounds like Bones. Gimme a glass."

Spock obliged, unable to ever refuse his Captain anything, and the two of them soon settled in to a long, fulfilling night. Spock looked forward to many more opportunities to return a smile to Jim's face, and if he had to make up statistics about his Captain's moods affecting the crew to coerce him into going along with his plans again, he would do it. Anything was worth increasing James Kirk's happiness.


End file.
